SongFic Book
by kairi yagami
Summary: SongFics creados por mi XD parejas HGxDM HGxHP y algunas GWXHP ptras locas como HGxCD entren y lean estas lindas historias.


**Harry Potter Book-Song**

hi! Ayer por la mañana estaba escuchando música y se me ocurrió la idea de hacer un book-son con mini fics de HP espero les guste.

**Tendrá como parejas:  
Hermione-Draco  
Hermione-Harry  
y algunas  
Ginny-Harry**

Se Fue  
Laura Pausini  


**Ya no responde ni el teléfono,  
pende de un hilo la esperanza mía,  
yo no creí jamás poder perder así la cabeza por él.**

-Draco donde estas?-la chica de ojos miel y cabello castaño veía perdida hacia el horizontease 2 años se había enamorado de malfoy y el de ella., pero cuatro meses atrás todo había cambiado para ambos, y el sin terminar Hogwarts se había marchado pues la guerra estaba por comenzar

se seto junto al lago a contemplarlo ,saco un cuadernillo de su mochila del cual cayo una foto, la tomo era su ultima foto juntos en el baile de navidad. 

-ni una carta, ni una nota ,nada,,-decía hermione al viento esperando a que se lo dijera a el**  
**tampoco te despediste ,ase mucho tiempo que no hablabas con migo..

**  
Por que de pronto ya no me quería?,  
porque mi vida se quedó vacía?,  
nadie contesta mis preguntas,  
porque nada me queda sin él.**

-_Me dejaste de querer? Ya no hablabas conmigo, ya no salías junto con migo_ , tal vez ron tenia razón y fui solo un capricho para tu colección-la chica metió el cuaderno y la foto de nuevo en su mochila y se dispuso a entrar al castillo.

Era la hora de la cena, se dirigió a su mesa donde ron, harry y ginny la esperaban los dos últimos tomados de la mano.

Dumbledore se levanto ¿en una cena sin ninguna fecha en especial? El silencio hizo su aparición  
-como ya saben el señor oscuro regreso y pronto queridos alumnos se iniciara la guerra en la cual muchos morirán y otros vivirán, tenemos que permanecer fuerte…. 

Hermione no escucho lo demás se sumió a sus pensamientos en una cena como todas como cualquiera como ninguna , con un anuncio como esos el se había ido, la chica se levanto casi nadie se percato y salio del comedor corriendo asía su torre recordando a aquel que había amado y la noche que fue suya ... ****

Se fué, se fué, el perfume de sus cabellos,  
-cuanto me mas- el escucho la voz de la chica que estaba recostada sobre su pecho**  
se fué, el murmullo de sus silencios,  
-**mas que a mi vida Hermione- el joven contesto ella volteo a verlo**  
se fué, su sonrisa de fábula, **

-yo también..**  
se fué, la dulce miel que probé en sus labios.  
**ella lo beso tiernamente, un beso especial su ultimo beso el cual recordaría siempre. En un futuro muy lejano eso aria falta en su vida  
**Se fué, me quedó sólo su veneno**

-Hermione se termino lo entiendes?  
-por que me dices eso? que te pasa?-le dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

-escuchaste lo que te dije -le contesto el fríamente

NO, no me darás eso ,tu no –le dijo ella abrazándolo**  
se fué, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo, **

Malfoy se fue hermione-le dijo una pelirroja alterada

-que ¿ ginny no esto no-la chica se levanto enseguida

-me lo dijo una chica de Revenclaw

Ella salio corriendo hacia el despacho de su director y entro en el**  
se fué, y la vida con él se me fué,**

-profesor-dijo alterada  
-si señorita, se marcho-le contesto el sabiendo cual seria la pregunta  
-no , no ahora-la chica se calo al piso de rodillas, recibiendo un a mano de su director como símbolo de apoyo.  
EF 

**  
se fué, y desde entonces ya sólo tengo lágrimas.   
Encadenada a noches de locura,  
**la chica entro a su habitación la recorrió con la mirada buscando señas de alguien mas , su primer impulso fue tirase a la cama llorar**   
**-no yo soy fuerte-se dijo así misma

Maldita serpiente-dijo cayendo al piso-por que te fuiste? Por que me dejaste?

**Hasta a la cárcel yo iría con él,  
toda una vida no basta sin él. **

-donde estas? a donde te fuiste? Regresa-hermione gritaba como si uno de aquellas plegarias llegara a el  
**En mi verano ya no sale el sol,   
con su tormenta todo destruyó, **

**-**escríbeme, mándame un carta no se nada de ti , dime que me amas que no me as olvidado dime que regresas aquí a mi lado,**-**gritaba como sus pulmones le permitían y mil recuerdos se vinieron a su mente.**  
Rompiendo en mil pedazos esos sueños  
que construimos ayer.  
** FB 

-que aras cuando salgamos de hogwarts?-la castaña le pregunto al Slytherin

-no lo se-le contesto Draco  
-debes de saber. anda dime-le dijo con un puchero  
-esta bien-sonrió divertido  
-me casare con una hermosa e inteligente mujer, nos iremos a vivir a irlanda o a Japón no se donde ella decida..Practicaremos mucho para nuestro primer bebe-le sonrió picadamente-se llamara ..Helen si es niña o Danyael si es niño, crecerá y nosotros lo veremos felices , cuando cumpla 11 años , le llegara su carta de Hogwarts y vendrá al colegio será elegido y quedara en Slytherin, será el mejor estudiante el mejor premio anual, se graduara con honores formara una familia y mi querida esposa y yo seremos felices asta ser ansíanos..tendremos nietos y….  
-GENIAL!!-le interrumpió la chica-me invitaras a tu boda?-le dijo sonriendo el hizo una cara de desden  
-claro que si mi querida hermione , tu serás la novia-le dijo el abrazándola

-no eso no puede ser-le dijo separándose  
-ah? Por que no?  
-por que mi hijo o hija nunca estará en Slytherin será un Valiente Gryffindor  
-en serio? No me digas- le dijo abrazándola de nuevo

-si te digo-le respondió el abrazo  
-que te párese uno en Gryffindor y el otro en Slytherin  
-perfecto-le dijo riéndose pero fue callada por el beso de el…  
EFB  
**Se fué, se fué me, quedó solo su veneno,  
se fué, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo,  
**-que egoísta-se dijo así misma lloraba por un hombre , que para muchos no valía la pena pero para ella si, mientras su mejor amigo en unos días mas partiría a enfrentarse con Voldemort

-tenias que ser Malfoy-repetía mas calmada **  
se fué, y la vida con él se me fué,  
se fué, y la razón no la sé.**

-si tan solo me hubieras dicho por que-pero al instante se encontraba pensando en todo aquello que lo separa y que hacia su amor imposible

**  
Si existe Dios, debe acordarse de mí, aunque sé...  
que entre él y yo el cielo tiene sólo nubes negras,  
**  
Una Gryffindor, un Slytherin

Una sangre sucia, Un sangre pura  
Lucius Malfoy..  
Una futura Auror, Un Mortifago  
Hermione, Draco

-que demonios?-se dijo así misma de nuevo y se levanto de la cama corrió hacia el baño a volver el poco desayuno que había ingerido, y escucho el toquido de la puerta,  
-pasa-dijo la ojimiel

-HERMIONE JANE GREANGER ¿se puede saber por que demonios te saliste sin cena nada?-la pelirroja Weasley exploto venia junto con Harry  
-ginny baja la voz, me sentía un poco mal-le contesto ella

-no esa no es excusa hermione –le reclamo la pelirroja  
-ginny lo siento-le dijo apenada

-tienes suerte de que Dobby te guardara algo, acuérdate que esto te ase bien a ti ni a ..  
tu bebe-el de cabello azabache le dijo a su amiga  
-lo se harry y créeme nada me importa mas que el..y su padre

Harry y Ginny se vieron con preocupación mientras Hermione salía del baño, tenia tres meses de embarazo no le había dicho nada a draco y poco tiempo después el se fue  
-Mione ¿Qué aras?

**le rogaré, le buscaré, lo juro... le encontraré,   
aunque tuviera que buscar en un millón de estrellas.   
**-decirle en cuanto lo vea, preguntarle que hice mal , pedirle que no nos deje..-contesto ella viendo por la ventana -,decirle que lo amo y que me iría con el asta al mismo Askavan si fuera necesario

-Hermy eso no podrá ser, tienes que pensar en tu hijo –le susurro Ginny  
-lo se pero lo quiero y no descansare asta saber de el, y quiero que i bebe conozca a su papa no le negare eso

**  
En esta vida oscura, absurda sin él siento que...  
se ha convertido en centro y fin de todo mi universo, **

-Hermione ,,-le susurro Harry  
-no me digas que estoy mal harry tu no..es lo que quiero y así será  
-piensa bien las cosas Hermione-le dijo y le dio un abrazo a su amiga  
-nos vamos Herm y baja a cenar por favor-le dijo Ginny que igual la abrazo

-adiós-se volvió a recostar en la cama y acarició su vientre

-quiero tanto a tu papi y no se que vamos a hacer sin el , **  
si tiene límite el amor, lo pasaría por él,  
y en el vacío inmenso de mis noches yo le siento.**

Una lagrima solitaria rodó por su ojo izquierdo , pronto Morfeo la llamaba a su reino le gustaba soñar que regresaban juntos, que estaban enseñándole a montar a su escoba a su hijo a veces soñaba que era una niña y otras veces un niño.. Entre sus sueños sentía estar entre sus brazos.**  
Le amaré,..  
Como le pude amar la vez primera,  
que un beso suyo era una vida entera,  
sintiendo como me pierdo por él...  
**Ese era su sueño, el sueño de Hermione en unos meses tan pronto naciera su bebe se iría a buscarlo y juntos volverían a ser felices con su hijo pese a quien le pese serian muy felices

Pero siempre algo la despertaba y la sacaba de su fantasía una voz que iba mas aya de la realidad y le susurraba un:  
**Te Amo**

**Se Fue..**

Les gusto? Pues a mi si espero sus Reviwes ya que sin ellos no me inspiro  
atte:  
kairi


End file.
